Got any dungbombs?
by September And Summer
Summary: Fred, George and Lee pass notes in class, a one-shot about their normal day at Hogwarts Second-year


**Did Bill give you his old dungbombs? ~FW**

Yeah, but we used them on Percy, remember? We put them in his room. ~GW

**Oh yeah, he stunk for weeks afterwards and wouldn't sleep in his bed, he slept on the sofa, but then we put whoopee-cushions and stink pellets all over it so he went back ~FW**

Oh yeah, forgot that part… do you have some though? ~GW

**Nope, we used THEM on Filch didn't we? Then we got hauled up into his office…~FW**

…and we got the Marauder's Map, so Mischief making really pays off doesn't it? Who knew! ~GW

**Ahh, we owe a lot to Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs… I wonder who they are? ~FW**

I dunno, but I bet they were great, or 'are great' depends really. Do you think a teacher would know? ~GW

**They'd have to be quite old considering it could've been years ago ~FW**

What like McGonagall, or Flitwick? ~GW

**Yeah, but I don't think they'd be impressed if they were mischief-makers, and it would lead to awkward questions if we asked them ~FW**

Yeah… ~GW

**HEY LEE! Have you got any dungbombs? ~FW**

_No, sorry, we used them up yesterday; we put them in all of the cauldrons in the dungeons and charmed them to go off when something touched them. Snape went mental didn't he? ~LJ_

Yeah he did, and he blamed us, but Dumbledore said there was no proof. Dammit we are out of DUNGBOMBS! ~GW

**We'll have to sneak into Hogsmeade then ~FW**

_When? ~LJ_

OK then, what about tonight? We'll take the route behind then painting on the first-floor. ~GW

_Doesn't that lead opposite Zonko's? ~LJ_

**Yeah, very convenient ~FW**

What'd Flitwick just say? ~GW

_I dunno I was reading Fred's comment ~LJ_

**He said don't wave your wand until he says to because the spell can make things catch fire ~FW**

Oh, so that's why that when I flicked my wand and his desk caught fire he gave me detention? ~GW

**Yes ~FW**

_When for? ~LJ_

Something about Wednesday, 8.00 Entrance Hall and you're going to be with a friends ~GW

_Yeah that's me ~LJ_

**What did you do? ~FW**

_I levitated a Blast-Ended Skrewt into Filch's office ~LJ_

AWESOME, hey Fred, we need to try that ~GW

**Yea we do, so I'm going to be alone on Wednesday? ~FW**

_Yeah, sorry ~LJ_

You can always read with Percy ~GW

**No way! I'll hang out in the kitchens… actually I think I'll hang out with Angelina and Alicia… ~FW**

_Have fun ~LJ_

**Oh I will ~FW**

Pfft, like she'll let you ~GW

**HEY ANGELINA! ~FW**

Yes? ~AJ

**Can I hang out with you on Wednesday? ~FW**

_Why? ~AS_

**Hey Alicia ~FW**

'Leecie said WHY! Not HEY ~AJ

**Sorry! Well George and Lee have got detention ~FW**

_Why not you? ~AS_

**Because I didn't make the desk catch fire or levitate a Blast-Ended Skrewt into Filch's office, which is an amazing idea ~FW**

Why d'you want to hang round with us? ~AJ

**Why not? ~FW**

Ergh, FINE if you have too. I'm warning you now though, if you do anything, say anything stupid you're going to be in detention with George and Lee ~AJ

**Ok ~FW**

Hey Angelina ~GW

Hello George ~AJ

HEY ANGIE ~LJ

Hey Lee, can I please go back to Flitwick now? ~AJ

Of course ~GW

_Guys, you really need to pay attention, you'll get another detention, and Flitwick's already suspicious because we are throwing a ball of paper at each other! ~AS_

Ok, thanks 'Leecie, we don't want detention, do we Fred? ~GW

**No we do not, I was feeling rather left out y'know, as you didn't throw the ball at me. But George, have you done the Transfiguration essay for this afternoon, because can I 'look' at it? ~FW**

I haven't done it… I was going to copy off of Lee ~GW

_Damn, sorry George, I was going to copy off of Fred ~LJ_

**Oh, well, I haven't done it, well then what are we going to do? ~FW**

Copy off of Angelina? ~GW

_Last time you did that she got punished for copying you; she gave you a right yelling at. ~LJ_

**Oh yeah ~FW**

I KNOW, let's get it off Percy! ~GW

**YES GEORGE! ~FW**

_Err, guys, sorry to disappoint you, but Percy's in fourth-year. ~LJ_

Yeah, we know, but he always keeps his old homework…~GW

**…for some reason, but it is all in his drawers in his dormitory ~FW**

_How d'you know that? ~LJ_

He took it home once but for some reason they all caught fire ~GW

_Right and you guys had nothing to do with it? ~LJ_

**Not at all, unless you count how we accidently picked up Dad's wand and pointed it in direction of his bedroom ~FW**

So it's settled then, at lunch we'll go to Gryffindor Tower to collect and look at his work ~GW

**Yep ~FW**

_Only if you guys are ~LJ_


End file.
